


i'll never let go

by icebucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/M, M/M, Titanic AU, arranged haylor, but like, harry is rose, haylor wank, i guess, i hope you enjoy, i mean they'd be real characters in the full version, i only tagged liam niall and zayn as characters cause they're mentioned, idea? idk this is basically a skeleton for a long fic that i was too lazy to write, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is jack, nEITHER OF THEM DIE AT THE END, plot twist i couldn't kill either of them, that would be too coldhearted, they ain't fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebucky/pseuds/icebucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they called it the ship of dreams, and when he looked at louis, harry realized why.</p><p>teeny tiny itty bitty larry titanic au</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll never let go

**Author's Note:**

> basically, i had an idea for a titanic au, but i was too lazy to write a full story, so i just ended up writing this. it's like a summary that's more fleshed out than like a paragraph, and it's good enough to get some satisfaction out of what i want for the au, and maybe someday i'll actually write the full thing, but not today, satan, not today.
> 
> ps; i didn't have the heart to kill either of the boys, so they both live at the end. you can breathe a sigh of relief.

Harry Edward Styles is a first class passenger on the Titanic, a pretty boy with a good name and no money, but with a mother an a sister who need him to save the family. He's engaged to a Miss Taylor Swift, a nice enough girl, but she always seems to want something from him that he can't provide. Probably because he doesn't like girls, but he can't say anything like that in polite company. In any cause, he boards the ship of dreams to America, with his family and his plans to marry this girl and let them continue in the life of luxury that they've known so well, a life that is being threatened by their lack of funds.

Alternatively, Louis William Tomlinson is a third class passenger on the Titanic, who won tickets for himself and his best friend, Liam James Payne, in a lucky game of poker about ten minutes before the ship was supposed to leave the harbor. He's an artist and a free spirit, and he's pretty enough to catch the eye of many of the fancier passengers on the ship, particularly Harry.

They meet in the middle of the night when Harry's panicking and scared and ready to throw himself off the ship because  _I can't, I can't do it, I can't marry her, I don't love her, I don't even_ like  _her, I can't be this person, I can't, I can't, I can't, mum, I'm sorry_ but Louis catches his slender wrist at the last minute and hauls the beautiful boy with the green eyes and the curls over the railing and  _almost_ kisses him, but he doesn't, because even though he's sure this sweet boy will go for it, they get interrupted by the crew and Harry's fiancée.

Louis looks for him, he eventually catches up with Harry and flirts his way into conversation, and because Harry's engaged and Louis' a young man from third class, this isn't a threat, it's fine, but Taylor doesn't like the way Harry looks at Louis because he's never looked at her like that. He's never smiled at her like that, he doesn't let her touch his hair, he doesn't want to hold her hand or arm or stand too close together, and she just thought he was soft and pure and gentle, but she sees how he is with Louis, and a creeping suspicion grows in his stomach that no matter how kind and open she is with Harry it's never going to be enough.

Harry doesn't understand it but he falls for Louis hard and fast, and he invites him to dinner with the high society assholes he has to deal with all the time, and Louis sneaks him out of the dinner at the end and they dance all night, and Harry meets Liam, Zayn and Niall, Louis' friends from his little cabin, and they have to sneak around the entire night so Taylor's maid doesn't catch them spinning around and holding hands and giggling like four year olds with crushes. He likes Louis so much, so goddamn much that he feels like he can't breathe. Louis shows him some of his art and he wants to kiss Louis and sometimes he's sure that Louis feels the same way, but he doesn't know what to do about it. They're teetering on the edge of something more, something real, and they just have to drop that last curtain before they can really be honest with each other, but it doesn't happen until Harry pulls the Heart of the Ocean out of the safe and spins it casually around on his finger and works up the courage to ask Louis to draw him wearing the necklace -  _but, ah, just the necklace, Lou_ \- and Louis' eyes widen and his mouth opens a little bit and he says  _alright, yeah, whatever you say, Haz_ , with his throat bobbing and his eyes dark with barely hushed arousal.

Louis draws him and no, no, no, they don't kiss, they don't touch, Louis is an artist and he's not going to take advantage of his model in front of him, no matter how beautiful Harry is, no matter how he keeps looking at Louis like that, with his mouth curved up in a soft smile and his dimples out and his hand tangled in his curls, the Heart of the Ocean lying on his chest, amid the many tattoos on his normally hidden torso. Louis includes them all, and he wants to kiss Harry so badly it hurts, and this is the most electrically charged time of his life, the most erotic, and nothing's even happened yet.

They don't kiss, they don't fuck, they don't do anything right there in Harry's first class cabin, they put everything in the safe and Harry gets dressed and then they hear Taylor's maid at the door, and Harry stifles an almost hysterical giggle and grabs Louis' hand and tugs him out the door, and they spend thirty minutes running up and down the ship, earning bizarre looks from the people they shove past in the hallways, and finally, they lose her in the cargo hold. Harry still has a hold on Louis' hand, and Louis knows then, he knows in the way that Harry's eyes are lighting up when they meet gazes that Harry is as captivated by him as he is by Harry. Harry pulls him over to the car stashed in the hold and makes Louis sit in the front and act like he's driving him around, and Louis loves this, he doesn't understand how he can deal with how incredibly  _bossy_ Harry is, but he loves it, and he feels a rush of affection when Harry grabs his shirt and pulls him backwards over the seat. He feels a rush of something else when he ends up between Harry's legs and Harry kisses him hard, fingers tangling in his hair.

The windows of the car get steamed up fairly quickly and Louis was right when he first saw Harry, he  _knew_ that boy had a mouth made for blowjobs, and he's surprised at how much Harry loves his ass, and they fuck three times in that tiny car before they hear someone coming into the car and they have to run out. They get up on the top deck and they kiss wildly by the rail, not caring who sees, until the iceberg hits and they go to find Harry's family.

Taylor's maid catches up with them and deposits the necklace in Louis' pocket and Harry doesn't care how his mother's eyes darken with disappointment and Taylor's flash with anger when he walks in with his fingers laced through Louis'. Taylor accuses Louis of stealing and Louis gets arrested and Harry doesn't quite believe him when he says he didn't do it, he doesn't know what to believe, he met Louis two days ago and while he thinks he knows Louis' character by now, he doesn't know what to do about the surge of betrayal and hurt that's coursing through him at the suggestion that Louis did this.

The ship is going down and they end up on the lifeboats and Taylor snuggles up to Harry and she makes a snide comment about Louis, about how they can just wipe this all away, it doesn't have to leave the ship, and Harry realizes, he looks at her and he knows, he knows she did this. He throws her a disgusted look and leaves the tiny boat, even though she's screaming after him he ignores it, he pushes past the people in the crowd and shoves a tiny girl onto the boat in his place, his heart is twisting and he can't believe he left Louis down there to sit in the dark, with the water rushing in, he can't believe he did that.

He ends up wading through the water to Louis, who's still handcuffed to the post where they left him, and he kisses him hard and apologizes senselessly while Louis tells him over and over again  _it's okay, it's alright, love, you didn't know, I love you too_ , and he just wants to get them out of there, together, safe. He breaks the chain for the handcuffs and they struggle through the water together, until they finally get to the top deck and people are panicking and then the ship breaks.

Louis is holding his hand and his eyes are closed and the Heart of the Ocean is in his pocket so at least when they make it out of here he'll be able to sell it and make a new life for the two of them in the States, together.

But it doesn't happen like that, because while they find a big enough piece of wood to hold both of them, they can't get on it without it capsizing. Louis shoves Harry on top of it and makes him stay, and Harry is crying, why can't he stop crying, he wants Louis on the door otherwise he'll freeze, but Louis keeps shaking his head,  _no, Harry, I'm not going to let you get off. Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare, Hazza_. His teeth are chattering and he loves Louis and he tells him that and Louis smiles weakly and he tells Harry that he loves him too, and they go silent for a while until Harry realizes that Louis' been silent for a long time, and then he sees the boat.

 _It's a boat, Lou_ , he tries to say, but his voice is failing him and Louis isn't replying, but his grip on Harry's hand is still tight. He looks at Louis and Louis isn't waking up, he isn't opening his eyes, he's still breathing but barely, and Harry wants to die, he wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole, because Louis is better than every other person Harry has ever met in his life, and if Louis leaves him he doesn't know what he's going to do with his life anymore, he might as well not have one. But there's a boat and he hits Louis in the face harder than he's ever wanted to hit anyone, in a blind hope that he'll wake up, but he doesn't, he thinks he hears Louis cough but he's not sure because Louis doesn't wake up.

He doesn't and Harry's heart breaks but he won't leave him.

He yells for the boat and tugs the floating door over to the frozen man with the whistle and blows it until the boat comes and he pulls Louis up onto the door, or at least he tries to, and it flips over with both of them falling into the water. The boat comes and the men pull Harry into it and wrap him in a blanket and they ask him his name and he keeps shaking his head and trying to reach Louis, and he knows he's talking but he's not sure what he's saying.

They pull Louis out too, and he wakes up just enough to be able to hear Harry babbling hysterically that  _he's not dead, he's not, he can't be, I won't leave him, I won't, I can't, no, no, stop, no, I love him, I love him, he's not dead, I love him._

Louis coughs and the crew members sit him up immediately and give him water and three blankets and they graciously avert their eyes and make no comments when he reaches for Harry, they just move them closer together.

They end up on the ship that comes to rescue them with the lower class passengers, and they hold hands, and Harry's sure that he sees Taylor come looking for him, but he turns the other way, and she passes by without seeing either of them.

When the man with the clipboard comes by, he tells him that his last name is Tomlinson, and Louis smiles next to him.

They sell the Heart of the Ocean and make a new life in New York City when they reach the harbor.


End file.
